Pi Day Contest
by RandomRavenclaw10
Summary: Drabble in honour of Pi Day 2019! Nalu fluff at the end, high school AU. Hope you like! Don't worry, it does not have much math in it.


**Happy Pi Day! **

Nastu groaned as his math teacher went on and on about the importance of Pi. What made it worse was that all he could think about was _pie _and how hungry he was. But here he was sitting through math class, and lunch wasn't until after this boring period. Mr. Macao droned about the irrational number and its importance in geometry. Blah blah blah. Natsu didn't care about the 3.14 shit. Nor did he care about the various formulas which he did not even understand how to use. _2r? What did that mean? _Natsu absolutely DESPISED math. Imagine his relief when the class finally ended and it was time for lunch. As soon as he heard the bell ring, Natsu was out of the door and in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu greeted cheerfully as he sat down at his lunch table next to Lucy. "Hey Natsu" she replied. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Huh? What's tomorrow?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Pi Day you dimwit," Gray said

"Pie Day? Yosh! Does that mean we all get pie? I can't wait!"

"No Natsu, Pi as in the number Pi. Seriously, do you not hear a _word _Mr. Macao says?" says Lucy. "But it does involve Pi. The school is having a contest tomorrow. Whoever can recite the most digits of Pi from memory will get an all you can eat coupon for pie a 8Island."

"Yosh! I'm going to win that contest!"

"Um, Natsu? I don't mean to be mean, but you only have one day, and you don't exactly have the best memory." Lucy interjected.

"That's why you're going to help me!" Natsu stated like it was the most foolproof plan ever.

"Lucy is doing what?" A demonic voice interjected.

"Oh, I was just telling Natsu how I'm going to help him memorize Pi," Lucy said calmly (or at least as calm as someone can be around the infamous Erza Scarlet)

"Then we shall all meet at Nastu's place tonight and help you," Ezra stated.

"Why do I have to-" Gray started before receiving a glare from Erza "N-never mind. I'll be there."

Timeskip: Natsu's house 4 pm ish

"So Natsu, can you recite the first 20 digits of Pi?" Erza asked.

"Um- 3.14159265359-" Natsu began before being interrupted by Erza.

"It is 535_8, _Natsu. 8, not 9. Try again."

And so he did. For another three hours, Natsu recited the digits of Pi to his friends without taking any breaks.

"...70679" Natsu finished reciting 100 digits of Pi. "There's no way anyone will beat that." He stated proudly. It had taken him three whole hours, but he was proud of himself, as were his friends. Soon, Erza and Gray left, saying that they had to be home in time for dinner. That left just him and Lucy.

"So Natsu, what do you say we take a break and eat some dinner?"

"Sure! I'm starving"

With that, they decided to take a break, and after discovering that the only contents of Natu's fridge were extremely spicy foods, Lucy decided to make some Mac n Cheese. As they ate their meal (Natsu, of course, added a ton of Tabasco to his) they watched _Captain America: Civil War _for the third time. It was their little thing. Any time they got together and had time to spare, they would watch one of the Marvel movies. So far their favourite was _Thor: The Dark World. _Lucy loved the character of Jane Foster, who was smart, beautiful, strong and most of all, an astronomer. Natsu loved Thor, as he had super awesome lightning powers as well as a sick hammer which he used to kick ass.

During the ending scene of _Captain America_, which made Lucy cry every time,(why couldn't they just get along?) Nastu noticed his best friend scooch closes and cuddle up to him. He stiffened as she did so before relaxing and wrapping his arm around her. She was too cut sometimes. There was no denying that he had a ginormous crush on the girl. Meanwhile, Lucy was blushing at her boldness. But she had to admit, being in Natsu's arms just felt so _right. _As the movie came to an end, Natsu noticed Lucy's gentle breathes. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Being careful as not to wake her, he gently carried the girl to his bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Luce" He whispered before kissing her forehead and climbing in beside her and wrapping his arms around her once again. They were both going to need their sleep for the competition in the morning.

**Hey! This was my first one-shot, hope you liked it. If I get requests, I will consider adding another couple chapters to this though. Love you all!**


End file.
